Help me
by Moonlight-6056
Summary: (One shot, song fic)Chi-Chi has been dead for 5 years now and Goku is still feeling the loss of his dear wife. Will Vegeta be able to help him form falling so far down that he can no longer find his way out? (slight Yaoi)


**Help me…**

**By moonlight-6056**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or Bring me to life by evanescence.

**Moonlight-6056:** My second song fic, I hope you all read and enjoy!

**Froggy:** I hope you all have a very enjoyable read!

**Sockey:** Okay without any more stalling here is the song-fic!

* * *

It's been five whole years since she died, five very long years since my black haired angel left. She died, from cancer, her human body not being able to shake the deadly disease. Ever since that day I have been alone, no one needs me any longer. I am dead inside, my soul feels like it's griped by ice, I have no hope, and I am asleep inside…

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb, without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home wake me up inside  
wake me up inside_

Sometimes I find myself wondering if I can still feel pain, and in those times, just like now, I use a small blade to cut my wrist watching as my lifeblood slowly drains away dripping softly upon the ground and staining it crimson "KAKARROT?"

_Call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become_

"What do you want Vegeta?" I question my voice sounding dead as darkness surrounds me I am so tired so very cold, and yet I do not wish to sleep, no I want to be saved. I want to feel like I used to… to feel alive, real, but there is no one around to save me...

_Now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life_

"What are you doing?" what does it matter to you Vegeta? I wish to ask him but my lips wont move, I have started this process and now I watch as I bid my blood to run and so it does the smallest puddle forming below my wrist. I am nothing I am no one. I don't want to die, but I refuse to live with my soul frozen within my body, someone please help me wake me up, the pain is to much for me to bare and yet I feel empty. Please bring me back to life!

_wake me up inside  
wake me up inside  
call my name and save me from the dark  
bid my blood to run  
before I come undone  
save me from the nothing I've become  
bring me to life_

"Kakarrot answer me" he is becoming demanding but I cant hear him anymore I want Chi-Chi back, I feel frozen without her touch. She was my life and now I am dead… or at least I will be.

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_

A soft touch upon my chin forces my face upwards and I look up into Vegeta's eyes "I was a fool, you were here in front of me and I ignored it for to long, I have no excuses my woman is gone she left me and I am truly sorry Kakarrot. It seems I have been sleeping through all of your suffering" what is he talking about? Looking down I notice that he has ripped off a piece of spandex and wrapped it around my wrist, cutting off the blood flow. For the first time in a long time I can almost feel my eyes burning with unshed tears, like I am awakening, now after so long.

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything_

"Don't let me die here Vegeta" I don't know why I requested this but it feels important, and I feel alive around him. Carefully I close the gap between us my lips gently brushing against his own, until I lean in further and deepen the kiss, my soul feels like it is reuniting within my body and I can feel my soul slowly coming back to me, I knew that there had to be something more…

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
_

I smile up at him, a true smile this time something I have not used in a while "lets go home Kakarrot" my price suggests as he helps me to my feet and we fly homewards, I am still alive and he has somehow managed to bring me to life…

_Bring me to life…_

* * *

**Moonlight-6056:** I seriously debated within myself before posting this fic, I feel that it lacks the usual spirit of my other stories, but after my last song fic I feel I need a happy ending…

**Sockey:** Well I think this one could have been better, but at least it had a happy ending this time!

**Froggy:** yes a nice -gags- happy ending. Please don't forget to Review!


End file.
